Lost Daughter in Time
by IronBirdHaunted
Summary: David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard divorced 13 years ago. They have shared Custody of their 17 year old daughter, Emma, who has been acting up ever since. One day, when Emma has just came home to the loft she stays in with her mother, an unexpected visitor arrives, her 12-year-old sister, Mia Amelia Blanchard, who neither of them remember. Warning: spanking in some chapters


**Disclaimer** **:** I DON'T OWN OUAT AND THIS IS TOTALLY FANFIC! A while ago Vic suggested a story idea to me as inspired by my fanfic: _Our Time in the Enchanted Forest._ This was that Snow has a 12 year old daughter who has been lost for a long time. When she finds her, she has a bit of trouble following rules. So that I can have a bigger story out of this I've added a few other details into it. Hopefully it's still what you were looking for. For this to work Emma is 17. (This is my first time including Katherine so please don't be too harsh)

 **Story Background** **:** David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard have been divorced for thirteen years. They have shared custody of their 17 year old daughter, Emma, with Snow having her from Monday to Fridays and David having her at weekends. Before their marriage broke down, they got pregnant again, but their second daughter was born after they split up, and on the same day as Katherine, David's fiancé, gave birth to his son, Neal. Snow put the baby up for adoption since she wasn't able to afford keeping it. The name of the 12 year old daughter is Mia Amelia Blanchard.

 **Warning** **:** Spanking and other punishments in some chapters. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

It was Monday again! Why? That was one question Mary Margaret wanted to know. Ever since her and David divorced thirteen years ago and she had to give birth to her second child without him, her life had went from bad to worse. Emma never listened to anything she said but when she left her at her father's house, she got nothing but good reports back. _She has to be bad in her Dad's house and it can't just be me!_

The reason around Mary Margaret and David asking for a divorce was that he had an affair. He was doing extra hours at the station and staying out later than his shift. For the first couple of weeks and possibly the first three months, she started to believe his claim of: "Sorry, I was doing some extra work," but it didn't last. One night he said he was going to the cinema with a few friends but accidentally left his phone behind. Snow had been getting Emma's dinner ready but when a buzz went off, she checked David's phone. She was not expecting the heartbreak she felt when she read the text.

 **Text Message**

 **From Katherine**

Hey there Charming, are you close by? I have something to tell you, oh well can't wait. I'm pregnant! :-)

 **End of Text Message**

She threw the phone at the wall. _How could he do this? I've been so nice to him during our marriage and we just found out we're expecting our second child yesterday!_ By the time David came home later that night Emma was already in bed and Mary Margaret had one of the two house keys in her hands. She handed them to him, along with a few papers, and those actions were followed by the words: "Get out!" Unfortunately, the only thing that followed was an argument, and that's when the custody battle began. In the end, it was agreed that Emma would stay with her mother on weekdays, and would stay with her father on Saturday and Sunday.

Mary Margaret had just got back from picking Emma up now and they went into the loft.

"Right, Emma; by the sofa now and start on your homework!"

"Not happening," Emma said as she took out her phone and went to sit down by the sofa.

Mary Margaret was raging.

"Excuse me!"

There was no answer. She took a deep breath in and stormed over to where her daughter was sitting and going beside her.

"What were you trying to tell me when I told you to do your homework?"

"Hold on a minute! I'm making plans with Killian and Neal!"

 _That does it!_ Before she had decided on anything else Mary Margaret grabbed the phone off Emma, sent a quick reply to the boys so she could control the situation, and then turned it off before turning back to where Emma was sitting.

"No, you're not! Emma Ruth; I told you to do your homework and if you had, you would still have this phone! I am taking this and keeping it for a week! Now_." There was a knock on the door. "You can stay here for seventeen minutes and think about what you did," Mary Margaret said before turning and walking towards the door.

There was a sudden silence! Even when she was standing, ready to open the door she was not sure what to expect. Slowly, she opened it and there stood a young girl, no older than perhaps twelve, who had David's curls and Snow's dark hair. She wore a leather jacket, a black shirt and black pants. Her body language reflected a lot of attitude, and she was chewing on chewing gum.

"Hello, I'm Mia Amelia Blanchard! I'm your daughter!"


End file.
